


【Evanstan】不要爱他

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: RPS
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, 斜线有意义, 桃包 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 都是我脑的，全是BUG。好的属于他们，坏的属于我。





	【Evanstan】不要爱他

“Evans！来见见你的搭档！”Johnston叫他。  
Chris闻声抬头，一个人背对着他正和Markus说话。看到他走过来Johnston示意了一下：“Sebastian，这是Chris Evans。”  
“你好，我是Sebastian Stan。”  
“你好，小助手，美国队长正需要你呢。”Chris晃了晃手里的剧本冲他笑。

片场的生活很无聊，Chris尽量把空闲时间用在研究剧本上，这是他在漫威的第一场戏，也是他未来十年职业生涯的起点，他必须更谨慎更细心。只是剧本时有改变，有时前一天排练过的剧情第二天就被弃用，上一分钟背过的台词下一秒编剧就又有了新念头，耗时整个上午拍摄的镜头最后可能并不会被放到正片里。Chris在剧本边缘写下几个单词，一道阴影落下来，“吃冰激凌吗？”  
是Sebastian。  
“坐。”Chris把水杯拿走给他腾出个位置。  
“香草味你喜欢吗？”Sebastian递给他一盒，自己拿着小勺子撬开了一盒葡萄味。  
“还不错。”Chris学着他用勺柄划开锡纸包装：“转过去一点，我看到Ned刚刚来片场了。”  
Ned是他们的健身教练。  
Sebastian僵了一下：“幸好他没看见我。”  
两人背对着片场众人，跟两只小仓鼠似的躲在高背躺椅后面偷吃冰激凌。Chris把剧本拿过来示意Sebastian来看：“又改剧本了，我刚才看了一下，我们帐篷里那场戏被删掉了。”  
“我看看。”两人两只手都拿着冰激凌和勺子，因此剧本便被Chris放在了膝盖上，Sebastian只能凑过去看他标红的地方。他离得很近，淡淡的橘子香水的清甜夹着风钻到Chris鼻息里，他下意识放缓呼吸，听到Sebastian说：“他们把我和Dolores的感情线也删掉了，Markus还没找我聊这个问题。不过Joe上次告诉我他们想把更多的注意力放在Steve和Bucky的关系上，这条感情线可能会让剧情显得冗长杂乱。”  
“或许他们认为Bucky对Steve的情感的冲突和转变更值得挖掘。”Chris还在分心想他的香水味道，因此回答有些漫不经心。  
“我得去找Markus谈一谈。”Sebastian把还没吃完的冰激凌递给Chris，认真叮嘱：“帮我扔掉，偷偷的，别被Ned发现。”  
“知道了。”对他孩子气的行为Chris只能无奈摇头。  
Chris只比Sebastian大一岁，但是相比起前者对事业的有序规划以及与漫威签约后的形象管理需求带来的媒体形象的转变，后者虽然对待工作十分认真，但是对自己未来的发展道路却没有明确的想法，对于当初漫威的试镜Sebastian都只是抱着试试看的态度。他十五六岁才开始演戏，在剧院和小成本电影里打转，颇有过一天算一天的感觉。  
此时他正处于职业转变的迷茫期，而Chris至少未来八年都要与漫威绑定，这又是他的角色的起源电影，两人对未来期待又充满不安，他们在谈论剧本之余互相开解鼓舞，共同度过了一些艰难时光，再加之Sebastian性格可爱，谦逊有礼，因此两人迅速熟稔。  
Sebastian走后Chris又看了一会儿剧本，眼角余光瞥到放在旁边座椅上的盒子，浅紫色的冰激凌已经融化了，只剩几粒碎冰堆在上头，Chris莫名想起Sebastian身上的橘子香水的味道，鼻腔微微发痒，他鬼使神差的拿起自己的勺子挖了一勺放进嘴巴，酸甜的葡萄味带着凉意在舌尖化开一直冲到喉管里，Chris猛地打了个冷颤。

电影初期的准备很艰难，一切步上正轨后倒是井然有序起来。Chris每天至少要维持两个小时的运动量，为了节省时间他总是早上五点起床在健身房呆两个小时，Sebastian倒是没有被强制要求，但是为了保持体型他也会定期做一些锻炼。  
六点多他们做了常规训练后，Chris便对着健身房的镜子练习扔盾姿势，Sebastian坐在垫子上看漫画，“看这个，他们送来的漫画里数这一版的队长掷盾姿势最多最清晰。”  
Chris坐到他身边，那是一个全身正面图，队长表情严肃，盾牌脱手而出，背后是金红色的火焰和黑色的炮管，画面右下角是戴着黑色眼罩的小助手。  
“看剧本之前我还以为他们会给我找个未成年搭档。”Chris想起之前记者问他是否知道Bucky扮演者的情况。  
“我也没想到他们会把这个角色给我。”两人闲聊着，Sebastian好奇的拿起他放在一边的盾牌摆了几个姿势。片场大概有十几个盾牌，有的带搭扣可以直接扣到背上，有的比较轻便则用来投掷，甚至有一个团队专门保存护理它们。除了拍戏时，这还是Sebastian第一次近距离接触美国队长的盾牌。  
两人在健身房消磨了电影开拍前的时光。接下来是今天的重头戏：Bucky参军前两人去未来展。Sebastian刚补了几个战壕的镜头，灰头土脸的戴着一个大帽壳，他匆匆洗了洗脸原本是想坐剧组的车，但是Chris以对戏的名义把他叫到了自己的车上递给他一瓶水。他们走的匆忙Sebastian拍完戏只来得及换了衣服，渴的嘴唇发白。  
瓶身上还带着Chris握过的温度，Sebastian接过来喝了一口，轻轻把瓶子放在了自己背包的侧面口袋。

法拉盛草原可乐娜公园在皇后区，一个140英尺的地球仪十分引人注目，Chris拍了一张照片准备发给他妈妈，Sebastian赶紧阻止：“我来帮你拍吧。”  
“我的拍照技术有这么差？”Chris不满的把手机递给他。  
不能说差，但是也实在说不上好。Sebastian嘀咕。不过他可不会说出口，谁知道Chris作为一个演员为什么拍起照来构图这么一言难尽。  
他拍好照片还加了一个漂亮的滤镜，让Chris传给他妈妈。后者放大照片看了一会儿才不得不承认，加上滤镜好像确实好看很多。  
那边终于安营扎寨的道具和服化组叫他们去换衣服准备拍摄，Chris把手机交给助理，和Sebastian一起去化妆。  
因为前后的体型差异，所有与豆芽Steve相关的戏份都必须拍两遍甚至三遍。在看Howard的反重力技术时有一个Bucky回头看的镜头，两人和替身演员Leander Deeny先做了一些交流，Sebastian试拍了一次找准位置和回头的角度，随后Chris站到了两个女孩身后。  
看到有趣的事情，Bucky的第一反应是与Steve分享，Sebastian笑着回头，在剧组的灯光与阴影下，Chris线条利落的五官像是美术馆里的雕塑，他回过神时导演已经喊卡：“Sebastian，你看Chris太久了！再来一次。”  
这么简单的戏份出错他有点不好意思，赶紧收回心神过了这一条。接下来与Deeny的戏份倒是很顺利，结束后两人坐在片场边缘等待下一场，Deeny从旁边拿了水问他：“你要喝吗？”  
“谢谢，我有了。”Sebastian从自己背包侧面拿出那瓶喝了三分之一的水示意。  
“Chris也喝这个牌子。”Deeny看着他手里的瓶子随口道。  
Sebastian心猛的跳了一下，像是被人窥见了什么秘密。可是实际上哪里有什么秘密呢？不过是一瓶水而已。  
接下来他们拍摄了送别的戏，Chris必须跪在一个箱子上，原本两人体型差不多，Chris甚至比Sebastian还要强壮一些，此时风水轮流转，两人拥抱时Chris把脸埋在Sebastian脖颈，都能感受到他胸腔偷笑时的细小震动。  
Sebastian单薄的腰和温热的肩膀贴在Chris掌心，Steve拍了拍Bucky的后背，Chris接着说出台词：“Jerk.”“Careful.”  
Bucky：“保护好自己，等我回来。”  
Chris喜欢这句台词，他们都在叮嘱对方照顾好自己，对Steve和Bucky来说互相保护是刻在血液里的本能，他们不知道战争会把彼此带向何方，只希望对方能活着等到下一次重逢。  
后来Chris才知道这一句被剪掉了，当然这都是后话。  
时间匆匆，一周后他们在派拉蒙摄影棚拍了小巷子的戏，然后便是火车和坠崖。  
经过多次更改，编剧和导演最终还是放弃了Bucky在Steve面前被轰断手臂的版本，只让两人双手错失。这场戏很长，而且情绪曲折，Chris和Sebastian从早上起便开始准备。  
“还记得在科尼岛我逼你玩旋风飞车吗？”  
“记得，我吐了。”  
“这不会是报复吧？”  
……  
两人一直往后对着台词，直到那句“抓住我的手。”  
在这场戏里Steve会失去此生挚友，Chris一直在酝酿情绪，说出这句时他不自觉的往前一步，Sebastian就站在他旁边，躲闪不及被他一脚踩在鞋上。  
“没事吧？”Chris赶紧移开脚，Sebastian白色的鞋子已经印上了一个灰扑扑的脚印。  
“没事，不过我得踩回来。”Sebastian笑道。  
他两颗小虎牙过分可爱，Chris一时不察竟然真的被他踩到，他怪叫一声立刻反击，“我刚才可没踩这么重。”  
“你刚才比我重……”  
“我不是故意的，你是故意的……”  
这两个幼稚鬼捣着肘子踩来踩去，直到彼此鞋上都乱七八糟。  
“别玩了，要开始了！珍妮让你们去化妆室。”McFeely挥舞着本子叫他们。

这场戏他们已经准备了许久，因此虽然有几个细节重拍了几次但是大体十分顺利。结束时Sebastian从软垫上起身，Steve从手臂里抬头，两人竟同时向对方望去，又不约而同的别开脸，笑着凑到导演身边看监视器。  
Chris刚才情绪太过激烈，一时竟没有回过神。就这样了？就这样了。  
Steve失去了Bucky，他的挚友，他的兄弟，他的软肋。如果这是假的就好了……Chris想了一会儿才发现自己还在用Steve的方式思考。  
他摇了摇头努力从戏里脱离出来，刚好听到有人说既然明天要飞伦敦，那今晚一起吃饭。场务来问他，Chris便笑着让他们自己选地方，并且大方的表示记在他账上。众人欢呼一声果真专心去选地点了。  
应对完琐事，Chris下意识在片场搜寻了一圈，Sebastian正在帮工作人员收器材， 那个大叔不知说了什么，逗得他趴在一个手脚架上笑的直不起腰，大眼睛弯成一条弧线，漂亮的牙齿全都露了出来。远远看着他笑Chris也不自觉的扬起嘴角，他回过神时发现自己已经盯着Sebastian看了几分钟了，他下意识绷紧嘴角看了一圈周围，大家都在忙碌没人注意到这里。Chris舒了一口气，原本想借口问他是否一起聚餐趁机和他聊几句的心思也淡下来。

他们到达伦敦时正是傍晚，天色昏黄，细雨蒙蒙，磨损的石砖带着湿气向上涌。通往机场的路发生车祸，实行了交通管制，剧组联系的车被拦在路口之外。幸亏不是太远，行李也已经提前寄到，他们商量之后决定步行过去，伞已售罄，勉强凑了几把后就两两同行向车辆等待的地方走去。  
Chris与Sebastian并肩而行，雨滴斜斜地打在身上，执伞的人便把伞稍稍往右一歪，自己半个肩头立刻落在雨里。Sebastian下意识地把伞往他那边推回，两人同时握住木质纹路的伞柄，微凉的手背被温热的掌心覆盖，Chris向来稳健的手臂竟轻轻抖了一下，那一瞬间他几乎被烫伤。只一秒，Sebastian收回手，他把手指放在口袋里反复摩挲那点残留的触感和温度。  
在这寂静的街道上，两人躲在同一把黑伞下，默契的都没开口打破此刻的静默。  
天色渐渐昏暗，路灯在他们走过时依次点亮，雨滴落在伞面上窸窣作响，潮湿的空气里夹着泥土的腥气。不知何时他们越走越慢，落后了同行的人群，周围的杂音消失不见，只剩衣料摩擦和彼此呼吸的声音。他们清晰的感受到对方迈出的步伐，手臂摆动的幅度，血液流动，两颗心脏在胸腔里鼓噪，世界浓缩在伞下的方寸之间，像梦想家笔下的魔法空间。似乎过了许久也似乎只是一瞬，Sebastian听到导演喊他：“Sebastian！你还与Chris坐一辆车？”  
“不，我有剧本的问题要请教Markus，”Sebastian听到自己的声音，像是另一个他发出来的，怯懦又虚伪：“我和他一起吧。”  
手指残留的温度已经消失殆尽，Chris也收起伞，梦醒了。

 

伦敦的日程并不紧张，电影院，古董街，军营的训练，队长的歌舞秀……他们细细打磨每一幕，尽量尽善尽美。Sebastian没戏时便跟在导演身边学习，偶尔他会透过监视器观察Chris，那时他常常忘记自己是谁，忘记自己在看谁。他们是Sebastian和Chris Evans还是Steve和Bucky Barnes？他神明的体魄和凡人的哀乐透过摄像头被收录进Sebastian的眼睛。他看着演戏的他，也观察在片场的他，他看到他沉着脸揣摩剧本，生人勿进，也看到他大笑着与剧组众人打打闹闹，他雷打不动的每天五点起床健身，却又趁着Ned不注意去小吃车买零嘴。有一次他甚至偷偷摸摸带回一个装满了棉花糖的玻璃罐，趁着众人不注意塞给Sebastian，像一个向心仪女生献宝的小男孩。  
他们的关系是一个解不开的谜团，无数个面目，无数个头绪，一团乱麻。Chris与Sebastian小心的把握着尺度，把事情控制在“同事”这个词可以解释的范围，以避免心火燎原。

半个月后Chris与Sebastian迎来了在伦敦的第一场对手戏，是Steve独闯军营救回Bucky。两人默契十足，那些隐藏在内心的灼热似乎在Steve与Bucky之间带来了不同寻常的张力，Steve把Bucky从实验床上扶起来，宽厚的掌心贴着怀里人骨肉匀亭的背，Bucky第一句问他怎么变大了，第二句问他疼不疼。这世间唯一会问他疼不疼，会问他疼多久的人，Steve已经失去了。  
Steve搂着Bucky的腰把人抱下来时导演喊了卡，“Chris，你的脸挡住了，不要抱他的腰，揽住他的后背就好。”  
他竟犯了这种关于走位的低级错误，Chris有些懊恼的皱了一下眉。  
接下来又拍了几场队长战斗的场景，Chris流畅的完成了之前练习过的动作，利落的在软垫上完成一个翻滚再跃起，站起来时他看到Sebastian又凑到导演身边看监视器。他擦了擦汗也凑过去一起看。  
Chris离得很近，他裹在蓝色制服里的健壮手臂挨着Sebastian胳膊，Sebastian可以感受到他身上蒸腾的充满荷尔蒙气息的汗水的热度，这让他有些分心。两人最近的交流少了很多，或许是因为对手戏减少也或许是因为某些难以为外人道的互相回避的默契。  
导演仔细看完一遍，告诉两人，“今天就这样，明天拍小酒馆。”  
小酒馆，那是Sebastian的最后一场戏。

昏黄的灯光，钢琴声悠扬，在咆哮突击队的歌声里Chris长久的凝视着Sebastian的侧脸。结束后导演告诉他：“Chris你看Bucky比我设想的还久一点，不过效果不错，很有美感。”这一条就这样过了，这预示着Sebastian的戏份也就此结束。  
剧组以此为借口又举行了一次聚餐，吃完饭又有人提议去酒吧。他们到的时候刚好是十二点，午夜场将将开始，在昏暗的环境里，一束亮白的光四处游移。  
众人一进酒吧便四处分散，Chris坐在昏暗角落的高脚凳上，Sebastian就在他旁边。  
“喝一杯？”Chris朝着他举起杯子。  
“叮~”透明的玻璃杯撞到一起发出清脆的响声，冰块在深褐色的液体里晃荡了两下，然后被一饮而尽。  
刚开始他们举止有度，只是喝着酒，聊一些片场的琐事，等到醉意一层一层的晕上来，Chris敏感的眼周开始渗出薄红，Sebastian也嘴唇红润。昏沉的灯光似乎把他们带到了另一个世界，两人的面容和目光在含混的光晕里都有些模糊了，现实的一切考量与利弊权衡都消融在安静的，被剥离出热闹氛围的暧昧里。  
Chris放在吧台的手指鬼使神差一样轻轻触碰了一下Sebastian的手背，那一点温柔的，触之即离的悸动像电流一样窜过两人的心脏。Sebastian面红耳赤，他交过那么多女朋友，接吻，做爱，轻车熟路，此时却被这小孩子一样纯洁的试探搞得心脏失序。  
似乎要从悬崖坠落的失重感让他们头昏脑涨，在Chris再次鼓起勇气准备抓住Sebastian的手指时，一束白光忽然打在他们身上，两人条件反射的眯起眼睛，Sebastian借着遮光的动作迅速挡住半张脸，Chris则下意识的压了压帽檐。他们听到人群传来呼声：“kiss！kiss！kiss！”  
大部分人的目光都集中到这个角落，在看清他们的身形后一个穿着白背心的男人失望的叫道：“都是男的……”  
“先生，这里可是英国！”主持人拿起话筒，双手高高举起，兴奋的喊道：“随他妈的便！”  
整个酒吧哄然大笑，几个喝的醉醺醺的年轻男孩冲着他们吹了一声响亮的口哨：“亲一个！ ”  
原本隐藏在昏暗里的彼此的脸暴露在炽白的灯光下，那两双被酒精浸的熏熏然不知今夕何夕的蓝眼睛和绿眼睛瞬间恢复了清醒，“另一个世界”破碎了，现实世界劈头盖脸的砸下来。  
在喧闹的起哄声里，他们脸色发白。Chris站起身从这个逼仄的角落走了出去，Sebastian默不作声的跟在他身后，关上门的前一秒他们还能听到那些嘲笑他们怯懦的嘘声，“胆小鬼！现在可是凌晨两点！”  
凌晨两点的伦敦酒吧可以发生一切故事，悲伤的喜悦的迷乱的崩溃的温柔的冷酷的了无痕迹的刻骨铭心的，但是过分清醒的人不配拥有任何一个。  
走出酒吧，夜里的凉风扑到脸上，Sebastian缩着肩膀打了个颤，Chris站在不远处等着他，Sebastian走过去，两人没有说话，沿着河道边窄窄的小路一前一后的向前走。  
银色月亮停在尖锐耸立着的钟楼的塔尖，窄道两旁的青色植物的针叶不时划过两人的手背，留下刺痛的红痕。他们走的很慢，在湿凉的水汽里默默消化掉一切难言的情绪，所有的情节与悸动被打包清理，重拾的理智占据脑海。  
他们走了一会儿，Sebastian在他背后说：“回去吧。”  
Chris点点头。  
他们转过身往大路上走，一位缩在桥下的街头艺人忽然拦住他们：“要听歌吗？先生。”  
“不……”  
“先生，这个夜晚很适合与音乐作伴。”  
看着他皱巴巴的辛苦的脸，Chris叹了口气，他从钱包里抽出一张钞票放在他的礼帽里：“随意唱一首吧。”  
……  
艺人珍惜的展开自己老旧的手风琴，低哑的声音响起：  
“ No I can't forget this evening ”  
“ Or your face as you were leaving ”  
“ But I guess that's just the way the story goes ”  
“ You always smile but in your eyes ”  
“ You sorrow shows”  
“ Yes it shows ”  
“ No I can't forget tomorrow ”  
“ When I think of all my sorrow ”  
“ When I had you there “  
“ But then I let you go ”  
“ And now it's only fair “  
“That I should …… ”

音乐婉转哀切，唱歌的人声音低哑百转，Sebastian听到一半忍不住抬起头长出了一口气。他打断唱歌的人，诚恳的道谢：“很美妙的歌声，谢谢你的表演。”随即他侧过身对Chris说：“很晚了，我们还是回去吧。”  
Chris深深的看了他一眼，说：“好。”

第二天他正在拍戏，Deeny忽然在场边向他招手：“Sebastian要走了，我想去送送他，你呢？”Chris笑了笑，十分坦然的模样：“我和你一起吧。”  
Sebastian大部分行李已经先行托运，他只背了一个背包和方便放些随身物品的斜挎包，他已经与其他人告别过，看到两人他便停下脚步：“这么忙干什么还过来？”  
Deeny与他说了几句话，Chris在一旁看着，不时应和的勾勾嘴角，他听到Sebastian对Deeny说：“再联系。”  
然后他叫他的名字：  
“Goodbye，Chris.”  
“Goodbye，Sebastian.”  
\----------END------------  
这个接的是《玫瑰玫瑰》之前，大概还会写队2队3之间的故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 系列文，有后续，HE


End file.
